A Birthday Gift
by Zenshiki
Summary: Shizuru is upset that Natsuki didn't celebrate her birthday with her. Did Natsuki not care for Shizuru anymore? Let's find out. (Semi-beta'd)


AN: Okaaaaay, I know I know. It's not a good fic but dang, I just need to release this idea from my brain. This is a veeery late birthday present for Shizuru, blame my hectic schedule. Thanks to AsukaTenjou for the initial beta but alas, my beta is busy (aka lazy) like me so I just uploaded it without her final touch. Inspired by a show I randomly watched in a random channel while I was doing random thing.

Disclaimer: bla bla bla.

* * *

**A Birthday Gift**

Natsuki Kuga walked out from her office with determination blazing in her emerald eyes. She had a big plan ready and all she needed to do was to put it in motion. She hoped that things would work out just fine.

"Hey, is everything ready? It all has to be prepared by the end of this week." the dark haired designer said anxiously to check if the preparations were still on schedule. She didn't want to mess things up just because there had been a delay.

The twenty six year old Natsuki worked as a senior interior designer in a prestigious company in Garderobe. Shizuru Fujino, her tawny chestnut haired girlfriend, worked as a model in a local had begun modeling when she was just twenty years old and now being twenty seven, the model had become popular nationwide.

As for the young designer, her life had been pretty much stable with her girlfriend for quite some time now and she wanted to surprise her beloved on her upcoming Shizuru had no idea what her girlfriend was planning for her.

* * *

Meantime, a certain brunette could not stop herself from giggling. She had just received a big announcement.

She had been selected to be a model in Natsuki's company wherein she would be the main endorser of their latest design which was a wedding event. Said shooting would be held in an isolated and exotic island by the outskirts of Kyoto.

It had become late in the afternoon when the crimson eyed woman had finally reached their shared apartment. The excitement was written all over her face. She cannot wait to tell her Natsuki that her company had chosen her but she guessed that perhaps Natsuki already knew, she was after all, well, from that company.

She decided to just cook their dinner before her lover arrived home. A little over an hour later, the roar of a loud engine was heard from the distance. Shizuru already knew by heart that it was her lover's Ducati 848EVO. The tawny haired woman rose from her seat where she had been drinking her tea while waiting for her partner to return home.

"Zuru, I'm home." the dark haired woman called out, helmet in her arms and keys dangling in her forefinger as she made her way to their living room.

Unzipping her jacket and putting her helmet on the small table, Natsuki laid on their couch, heaving a sigh as she closed her eyes, obviously tired from her busy day.

She smiled to herself as she felt her girlfriend sit beside her and kissed her on the lips. She responded by putting her arms around Shizuru's waist as she slowly open her eyes.

"Hey there." she said softly as she stared lovingly into those red pools that belonged to the object of her affection. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder how on earth she won Shizuru's heart away from her many suitors. "Have I told you how much I love you?" she quickly added and earned a hearty laugh from her girlfriend.

"Natsuki is so corny when she tries to use her cheesy lines." And it was true; the both of them knew it so it was just an empty tease. Personally Shizuru loved it when her sexy biker did this to her often.

"I love you too." the younger woman winked as she pulled the other woman to her, hugging her in the process.

A few minutes they remained in their comfortable silence, when suddenly Shizuru bolted up, alerting her lover in the process. "I have wonderful news!" she exclaimed.

Natsuki raised her eyebrows before asking half joking, "You're pregnant?"

Laughing softly, she playfully slapped Natsuki's left cheek. "No, you silly Natsuki!"

"So what is it?" the bluenette asked as she put her right hand to her cheek and her free hand began caressing Shizuru's thighs.

Shizuru stared lovingly to the woman below her for a couple of minutes and suddenly cupped her lover's cheeks with both of her hands. "I was chosen to be your company's model in an exclusive island, Natsuki! They said I can bring one along with me and tour around for three days! We should go Natsuki! It's once in a lifetime, love. Plus, they said it's free accommodation that your company will be spending it for us! It's like a dream come true for my upcoming birthday." The excitement in those red pools was so intense it melted Natsuki's heart. She just loved her girlfriend that much.

Natsuki smiled to her crimson eyed lover but suddenly frowned and averted her eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry babe but I have a new project and I would be leaving tomorrow." She hated herself saying those things especially she won't be with spending her time to her girlfriend on that special occasion.

"But it's my birthday, Natsuki. You mean you're going to spend with me on my BIRTHDAY?" Shizuru couldn't help but to whine to her lover. She had anticipated that Natsuki would be her plus one. But in that mere instant all her plans to spend quality time with her had been ruined.

Her lover's pout was too much; Natsuki rose up and kissed the brunette's lips. "Aw Zuru, don't be like that. I promise I will make it up to you. It's just that I cannot decline this project. It's the most important and biggest one of my life. Please don't be like this, try to understand." She begged

And as much as Shizuru wanted Natsuki to go with her, she understood the dark haired woman had always been passionate with her work and had already made up her mind. It was hard for her lover especially since she was the youngest designer to have been given a job of this magnitude.

Therefore Shizuru just sighed as Natsuki gave her a loving kiss on her lips and laid her forehead against her. "Aw babe, don't be sad. You can ask Reito to accompany you. I'm sure he'll love It." her lover suggested, but Shizuru couldn't help but be upset.

"Fine. I'll ask him to join me." She said defeated, before rose from her seat went to fetch the dinner she had prepared.

Natsuki inwardly cringed. She knew Shizuru was still upset upon declining her request but she couldn't do anything about it. She needed to finish this project.

* * *

Natsuki departed the next day, leaving a disappointed Shizuru behind who still couldn't understand why not had she expected her to leave so soon.

"Natsuki! You never told me you would be leaving tomorrow!"

"I know and I'm sorry. It just slipped into my mind and I was reminded of it when my boss called me early this morning."

"Natsuki… Fine, you win. Go now." the taller woman was beyond pissed off that her lover had just made things worse. She resigned herself to sit in their sofa as she sighed heavily. She could not believe herself that her birthday this year would be so bad.

"I will not ruin my birthday just because Natsuki will not be with me during this special occasion."she thought as she stood up and made her way to retrieve her phone.

She dialed the number and waited for the other person to answer "Hello? Reito?"

"Yes dear. What's up?"

* * *

_**Shizuru's POV**_

Everything went good when we arrived in our shooting area. My manager told me the actual photoshoot will be on the third day, which is also the day of my birthday. My girlfriend was far away from me and I already miss her. I can say this is the first time that I celebrated my birthday alone for a very long time. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed my stay here. The accommodations are excellent but there are things I cannot describe. There is something off, I know and I can feel it. I just don't know what is it.

"Shizuru? Is everything's fine? I've been calling you twice now." my bestfriend had gotten my attention for the umpteenth time today. I forgot that he was with me but I can see that he's not concerned about my gloomy aura.

Sometimes, I don't know if he's really concern about me. I mean, he doesn't even mentioned nor asked why Natsuki is not here. He's too preoccupied enjoying what we were doing in here. Technically, I invited him to join me but the nerve of this guy, acting like nothing is going on!

"Yeah, I'm fine Reito. Would you mind if I go ahead? I need some rest." I excused myself, no longer interested on what my bestfriend want to do and headed to rest in my room.

The third day of our stay had arrived and if the last two days are already weird then this last day had top them all. Everything was off, people everywhere were busy. I know it's just a photoshoot but this setup was so grand. This company should watch their budget sometimes.

My makeup session went well and the white gown adorning my body was so elegant and soft. I've never touch something this soft. They had prepared the props well. There's a large fountain behind the supposed to be altar. There were so many flowers on the floor that I feel like I'm floating in the air.

The scenery is grand, then I wish… that one day Natsuki and I will be married. I couldn't stop the stray tear that spilled from my eye so I quickly damp it with a tissue so it will not ruin my makeup.

I really wish Natsuki was here. I really miss her. She didn't even have the time to greet me today. I wonder where she is… What is she doing… Is she asleep? I couldn't know.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

The beautiful model was preparing for her shoot that will start in five minutes. The bouquet of roses she was holding matches her beautiful crimson eyes. She was really confused with the large curtains dividing her and the venue she will use for their photoshoot since it was noisy and from her opinion there are a lot staffs in the venue. Her best friend was nowhere to be found and she couldn't help but feel nervous.

The dark haired designer was beyond nervous. She was just few meters away from the unsuspecting brunette. Her hands were sweaty and the box inside her pocket had been her assurance that she's here on this place at this time to greet her girlfriend and to send personally her gift. She looked for the violinist and nodded. This was the time that she had been preparing for.

The violist, on Natsuki's cue, started to play a romantic tune that had interrupted Shizuru's musing. She looked up to find where the source of this lovely music was coming. She couldn't stopped her tears from falling when she found Natsuki standing, staring at her with her shining emerald eyes as she slowly made her way towards her.

"Hi."

"Hey, happy birthday, Shizuru." Natsuki kissed the model's quivering lips as she closed her eyes. The music echoing in their ears made them feel comfortable as the younger woman release the breath she was not aware holding.

"You know how much I love you Shiz… so today, I want to surprise you." Natsuki nervously glanced from her sides, she couldn't hide the anticipation that had been eating her alive.

"You already surprised me Natsuki. Just you being here is enough for me."

Natsuki slowly kneel her right, as she held Shizuru's right hand. Her left hand reaching something in her pocket and Shizuru gasped as her girlfriend present to her red velvet box. Shizuru couldn't believe herself, a silver band with a small diamond was sitting comfortably inside the box. Crying, Shizuru watched as Natsuki held the ring in front of her.

"Shizuru Fujino, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" the brunette quickly pounce her girlfriend and kissed her lovingly. She didn't even noticed the curtains were now down, revealing her friends, former classmates, loved ones and her parents smiling fondly at her. All of them started clapping at Shizuru's affirmation.

Natsuki suddenly hugged her, and whispered "I will see you there soon, my love."

Shizuru could not believe this. Natsuki had just proposed to her and she didn't expect that a wedding will be happening tonight and it was for her wedding. Natsuki had just given her a wonderful gift she would never forget.

* * *

_**Random stuff**_

Me and Asuka's first convo in skype:

-accepted request-

Z: state your name  
Z: your address  
Z: your signature  
Z: and where did you came from  
A: My name is god. I live in heaven. My signature is impossible. i have always existed and i come from everywhere  
Z: ok.  
Z: you can pass now


End file.
